


Paying a Debt

by Vegetatarian



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen, Karma - Freeform, Pain, Sadness, Sins of the Past, Sorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegetatarian/pseuds/Vegetatarian
Summary: Vegeta didn’t come back to save the earth after causing destruction in his majin form. Instead, he was reincarnated as himself, forced to live under Frieza’s rule again, but this time, there’s a price to pay. Super short oneshot.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12
Collections: Halloweenie 2020





	Paying a Debt

The rain had been pouring for a week now, flooding the over saturated ground of the landscape just outside of the city. The sky, dark and clouded, made no openings for even a single ray of sunshine to peek through. The once warm and lively city had become quiet and colorless, no longer echoing with laughter and friendly chatter from the people who used to live there. No, the city was empty. Cars were left in the streets, signs that were solar powered stopped working, and the smell of food from food trunks no longer filled the air. Life was no longer as it was. A terrible fate had met with earth, as Raditz had wiped out every person by detonating his body. It was a shockwave that had nearly instantly killed everyone. However, the earth still rotated on its axis, and the wind still blew, the trees still rustled in the wind, and day and night still came. 

Somewhere in deep space, a pod made its way to earth, and inside was a man familiar with desolation, and death. 

“ **Earth atmospheric entrance: open** ” a computer voice said, cutting the silence in the pod. 

Once the pod made it to the ground in a devastating crash landing, the door was kicked open, and out came the man. He looked around at all of the buildings that barely still stood, the partial corpses scattered about. As he walked through the quiet city, he observed the copious amounts of ashes, a testament to how great the city had once been before the destructive force of Raditz’ suicidal attack. He’d had no choice, the earthen warriors were going to fight back and he’d been sent alone. It was either die by doing his job and clearing the planet, or die slowly by the hand of Lord Frieza, the intergalactic warlord who took what he wanted and destroyed what he didn’t. He’d chosen a peaceful death. As the man strode wordlessly through the ashes and rubble, he found a piece of Raditz’ armor. The bastard really had chosen to do his job for once. He tapped the red button on his scouter, scanning for any additional life forms. Nothing registered. 

A flame haired shadow loomed over the remains of the armor until the man heard a sound behind him. When he turned, a beautiful woman stood before him. Wild blue locks of hair blew in the wind as piercing sapphire eyes stared deep into his soul, condemning him for sins he couldn’t even remember committing. She sobbed, and fell to her knees. Vegeta had dreamt of this woman before, and seeing her in front of him was surreal. Everyone she’d known was dead, and he knew the feeling all too well. She slammed her fists on the ground before standing up and charging at him, grabbing the sword she pulled from a sheath resting on her back. She swung the sword at him, but he slapped the blade away with such force that it broke in half. Her mouth gaped in horror, trying to form words of some kind. She must’ve survived the attack by hiding somewhere, underground maybe. 

Vegeta stepped closer to her, grabbing her by the throat and lifting her in the air. In one swift move, he spun her around and snapped her neck. Painless. Quick. Mercy. 

Things he knew would not be afforded to her should Frieza learn she had survived. 

As he walked away from her now limp body, he suppressed tears. He’d lived in a lifetime before this, married to the woman with blue hair. He’d had a son and a daughter, but he’d committed such atrocities in his majin form, feeling no remorse. Once he’d been reincarnated, he had to pay for what he did, and this was part of his punishment. “Forgive me, Bulma.” He whispered, before climbing back into his pod, and reporting back to Frieza, never to see her smiling face again. At least, not in that lifetime. 


End file.
